Always there for you
by shadowwolfcat
Summary: Trini has been hiding a secret that could kill her, will the other rangers find out in time to save her?


Always There For You

Summery: Trini has been hiding a secret that could

kill her, will the other rangers find

out in time to save her?

It was a peaceful day in Angel Grove, peaceful except

for the sound of fighting.

"Doesn't Zedd know when to quit." A young Asian girl

in yellow yelled.

"Yeah I know." A guy in red said as he sent a putty

flying into a tree.

The others that were there with them sent putties

flying as well, then they hit the

Zs in the middle of their chest. One putty was left

and kicked the girl in yellow hard

sending her flying into a guy in white. A guy in blue

took out the putty.

"Trini are you okay?" The guy in white asked her.

"I fine Tommy cough I just got the wind knock out

of me." Trini said as

Tommy and the guy in red helped her up.

"You sure I mean that was a pretty nasty kick?" A

girl in pink asked.

"Jason, Kim, Zack, Billy I'm fine." Trini almost

yelled.

"Guys were going to be last for school." Kim yelled

as she looked at her watch.

Later at school in Mrs. Applebee's room they got

their test back that they had

taken two days before.

"Trini I would like you to stay after class." Mrs.

Applebee told her.

"What did you do? She never asked you to stay after." Billy asked her.

"Class tomorrow we will be having a test on the last chapter so study."

The bell rang and all but Trini left the class.

"Trini is there something wrong cause I have notice that your grades in all your

classes have been going down." Mrs. Applebee asked as

she sat down beside Trini.

"No it just I haven't gotten much sleep thats all."

Trini said

"Well why don't you go to bed a few hours early each night."

"Thanks I'll try that." Trini said as she got up and ran to find her friends.

"Trini what was that about?" Zack asked.

"Oh she just wanted to tell me something. Guys I can't hang out today I have a ton of homework. See ya." Trini said as she saw her mom's car.

The others were wondering what was wrong with her.

She never missed a chance to hang out with them.

At the Kwan home:

"Trini, these grades are awful. You had As last

marking period and now you have

Bs and Cs. What is going on?" Mrs. Kwan asked her

daughter.

"I know what is going on. She has been spending to

much time with her friends

instead of studying." Trini's father yelled. "Well

until her grades pick up the ONLY

time she will see them is at school."

"Fine I don't care." Trini yelled at her parents and

ran up to her room and

slammed the door. She reached for something

underneath her pillow and pulled it out. It

was a bottle. She opened the bottle and took out

three of the pills and swallowed them.

A few minutes later she was asleep not knowing that

she was being watched.

"So the yellow ranger is having trouble with her

life." Lord Zedd said. "Well I'll

make her life even more miserable. Soltlon come here.

I want you to destroy Angel

Grove right now." Zedd said to a dragon-like

creature.

"As you command my lord."

Trini was sound asleep when her communicator went of.

"Trini we need your help. There's a monster in the

park." Jason's voice was

heard over the communicator

"On my way." She said tiredly and reached for her

morpher. "It Morphin Time,

Saber-Tooth Tiger."

When Trini got to the park the others were in the

mist of battling Soltlon.

"Well if it isn't the yellow ranger, putties get

her." The Dragon monster yelled

and at least a half a dozen putties came at her.

Trini took care of them easily with her

daggers.

"Let's bring them together." Jason said as the

rangers brought their weapons

together and took care of the monster .

"Morning is going to come fast and I have a date with

my pillow." Tommy said

then teleported back home. The others did the same

thing.

Trini no sooner got back home and got to sleep when

her alarm went off. She

shower and got dressed. She had no time for breakfast

cause she was running last for

school.

I know that I wouldn't be able to stay awake.

Trini thought as she reached into

her bag and pulled out a pill bottle. She open the

bottle and took out three of the pills

and swallowed them. Then she ran all the way to

school. She came sliding in just as the

bell rang.

"Cutting it close Trini. Class you have five minutes

to study for the test today."

Mrs. Applebea said.

Oh no I didn't study. If I fall another test my

grade will be a D. Trini thought.

Trini tried her best on the test but she could only

answer half of the test. The

entire school day was like that she could only do her

work halfway. She could not wait

for the bell to ring.

"Hey Trini ya comin?" Jason asked.

"Can't I have homework." Trini said trying to keep

Jason from seeing her eyes.

Now I know that something is wrong with her. Jason

thought as he saw his best

friend walk away. I think that Zordon needs to know

about this. Jason thought as he

went behind an alley and teleported to the Command

Center.

At the Command Center

Alpha was having a meltdown. Trini was acting funny.

"What's wrong with her Zordon." The little robot

asked his old friend.

"I'M NOT SURE ALPHA." Zordon replied.

Just then a red light appeared and there stood Jason.

Before he could say

anything the other rangers appeared. They all asked

the same question.

"Zordon whats wrong with Trini?" Five sets of voices

said.

"I'M NOT SURE RANGERS. WE WILL NEED TO KEEP AN EYE

ON

HER SO THAT WE CAN FIND OUT WHATS WRONG."

Over the next few weeks the rangers notice that Trini

was late everyday for

school and always tired and not looking to well. It

wasn't till a battle with the putties

that they found out just what was wrong with her.

"Trini look out!" Jason yelled.

Trini barley dodged the leg that was headed for her

head by the putty. Within

minutes all of the putties were gone.

"Trini are you all right? That kick came close."

Jason asked.

"Yeah." Was all that Trini could say.

"Trini did you get any sleep last night?" Jason

asked seeing the dark circles under

her eyes.

"Not really." Trini said as she grabbed her bag and

everything spilled out. Jason

helped her pick up her things. As he was picking up a

notebook Jason saw a bottle.

"Trini what are these?" He asked as he picked up the

bottle and looked at it.

"Oh that's just some aspirin." Trini said as she

reached for the bottle but Jason

held it out of her reach.

"Trini these aren't aspirin. These are drugs." The

red ranger said giving his

friend a look. "Trini you've been taking drugs. WHY.

Guys this is Jason I need you to

met me at the Command Center. I just found out what's

wrong with Trini." Jason said

grabbing Trini's arm and teleporting to the Command

Center.

The others were waiting at the Command Center when

Jason and Trini got there.

What surpized them was that fact that Jason had Trini

by her arm.

"This is why Trini has been acting so strange."

Jason said tossing the pill bottle

to Tommy.

"Trini how could you take these THINGS?" Kim asked

her best friend.

"Yeah how could you do something like this?" Billy

said.

"Guys let's hear her out." Tommy said

Trini sat down at the edge of the steps. "I guess

with all the fights, school, my

parents, I just wanted to get away from all the

stress." Trini said.

"Trini we all feel that way at one time or another.

That's why we have friends to

talk to." Billy said sitting next to her.

"Yeah you can always talk to us about anything."

Zack said.

"Trini we're going to help you throught this." Jason

said as he walked up behind

her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks guys I can always count on you." Trini said

as the group met in a hug.

."We will have to tell your parents." Jason said.

"Yeah I'll tell them today." Trini said and them

pressed the transport button on

her communicator.

"I'll go with her for surport." Jason said then

pressed his teleport button.

"I don't know if I can do this Jason." Trini said as

she stood in the doorway of

her house. Jason was standing behind her.

"Sure you can. I'll be right there with you." Jason

said

"Thanks."

Trini walked into the living room to tell her parents

about the drugs. They were

shocked that their daughter would do anything like

this. They knew that they had not

been easy on her and they thought that they were one

of the reasons that she was taking

them.

"Trini we're going to help you with this. I mean

really help you." Mrs. Kwan

said hugging her daughter.

"I know just the place. It's right here in Angel

Grove. It's called The StarLight

Retaliation Center. We can take you there for therapy

and classes and bring you home

everyday." Mr. Kwan told his daughter. "But it up to

you."

"Well I want to beat this thing and I'm going to with

my friends and family."

Trini said. The next day Trini and her friends and

family went to the center. It turns out

that because Jason had caught her early enough that

Trini could stop taking them and she

won't have any cravings for them. Jason was with her

though the entire process.

One day a few weeks later, Trini and Jason were

walking in the park. Trini

didn't have any therapy that day. Jason was going to

tell something.

"Hey Trini can I asked you something."

"Sure what's up?" Trini said to the guy that had

helped her though so much.

Just as Jason was going to say something putties

appeared.

"Let's kick some butt."

"You got it."

The red and yellow rangers started to kick the

putties but when a monster

appeared. It looked like a giant bill bottle. The

monster fire something at Trini knocking

her off guard then the putties grabbed her.

"So your trying to beat your little drug problem.

Well with this potion you never

will." The pill monster said holding a bottle of

blue-like liquid. He held it to Trini lips

but a blast destroyed the bottle.

"Let her go Pillesa."

Trini saw that Jason had morphed into the red ranger

and had his blaster out

pointing it right at the pill monster.

"Why don't you make me red ranger."

As Jason and Pillesa were fighting each other Trini

was fighting the putties. She

reached for her morpher and became the yellow ranger.

"Hold on Jas I'm coming."

The two rangers double teamed Pillesa and he never

stood a chance. The rangers

made short work of him. They demorphed and Trini fell

to her knees.

"Man that thing almost made me drink that stuff. I

think I did swallow a little

bit." Trini said as Jason helped her up and she

leaned on him.

"We'd better have Alpha run a scan on you just to be

on the safe side." Jason told

his friend.

"Yeah good idea."

The two rangers teleported to the Command Center.

"Alpha could you run a scan on Trini. She thinks

that she may have swallowed

some of that stuff the monster had." Jason said as he

helped Trini to a biobed.

Alpha ran the scanner down Trini and found nothing

was wrong.

"I'm happy to report that there is nothing wrong."

The little robot said.

"Good I almost got this thing beat and I'm not going

to let Zedd ruin it." Trini

said getting off the biobed.

"I'll send you back to the park." Alpha said walking

over to the panel and

pressing the teleport button.

"So what did you want to tell me before we got

attacked by the putties." Trini

asked Jason as they got back to the park.

"Well um what I'm trying to say is that um."

"Jason will you just spit it out." Trini said

giggling at her friend who couldn't say

what was on his mind.

"Trini I love you." Jason finally said.

Trini just stood there at her best friend. He had

said what she had been wanting

to say for a long time.

"I love you too Jason. I have for a long time."

Trini said taking hold of Jason

hand.

"Really I have to." The red ranger said turning to

face her running his hand

throught her dark hair. Jason began leaning down to

kiss her as he did she leand up to

kiss him. While the two rangers were enbracing they

didn't see the other rangers hiding

behind a bush.

"Well IT'S about time those two finally told each

other how they feel." Kim said

peeking though the bush to see.

"Hey guys what do you say we embaress them." Zack

said grinning from ear to

ear.

"Hey guys about time you two got your ask together."

Tommy said walking up to

the couple causing them to break apart and blush as

red as Jason shirt.

"Well um yeah. Oh boy were never going to hear the

end of this." Jason said.

"Oh yeah. Crap my appointment! Guys I'll meet you

at the Youth Center." Trini

said running out of the park.

Two hours later, the gang was ordering some shakes

when they saw Trini come in

smiling as she took a seat next to Jason.

"I beat it. No more therapy you guys." Trini said

as she grabbed her shake.

"Way to go Trini we knew you could do it." The other

five rangers said giving

her high fives.

Just then their communicators went off. The six

teens got up and headed outside.

"RANGERS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER RIGHT AWAY"

Zordon's voice was heard.

When the rangers got to the command center they saw

Alpha in a chefs hat and a

apron. In the robot's arms was a cake the said GOOD

JOB TRINI.

"Alpha, Zordon thank you so much." Trini said

hugging the robot.

"Your welcome Trini and always know that if you have

any problem that you cam

always talk to me." Alpha said putting the cake on

the table.

"So when do we eat?" Zack said causing the other

rangers to laugh.

Trini just stood there for a mintute looking at her

friends and all that they had

done for her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It

was Jason's. He was smiling at her.

"Trini better get some of your cake for Zack eats it

all." He told her pointing to

the table that held the half gone cake.

Trini just smiled at the sight of Kim trying to beat

Zack out of what was left of the

cake. She knew that she would always have her friends

to count on.

The end

IN LOVING MEMORY OF

TRUY TRANG

Who brought Trini to life.


End file.
